


breaking and entering

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Thief AU, he dances everywhere, i don't know why don't ask, logan and roman are thieves, roman is a good dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: Logan blew a stream of air out of his nose. Disabling the mechanism that would shut down the laser system was an easy enough task; after all, he’d had managed to shut down more complicated machines in less time in higher pressure situations. The only trouble was that to shut down the system, he would have to climb up to reach it where it was secured up by the ceiling, and Logan really wasn’t in the mood to scale yet another wall.But it had to be done, and Logan wasn’t prepared to just give up. They had been planning this job for months, and he wasn’t about to let all that hard work go down the drain. (OR logan and roman are thieves)





	breaking and entering

Blue laser lights danced across the empty foyer, mocking the two people who stood silently in the archway leading into the room. They moved quickly, never in one place for long. On the other side of the room lay the doorway that would lead to the safe room where, once inside, the pair would find what they had been searching for strewn across tables, ripe for the taking. 

 

They just had to get across the foyer. 

 

Logan blew a stream of air out of his nose. Disabling the mechanism that would shut down the laser system was an easy enough task; after all, he’d had managed to shut down more complicated machines in less time in higher pressure situations. The only trouble was that to shut down the system, he would have to climb up to reach it where it was secured up by the ceiling, and Logan  _ really  _ wasn’t in the mood to scale yet another wall. 

 

But it had to be done, and Logan wasn’t prepared to just give up. They had been planning this job for months, and he wasn’t about to let all that hard work go down the drain. 

 

“Wait here.” He said to Roman, who was examining the lasers with great interest. Logan tugged on his gloves, adjusting them, and started making his way towards the wall closest to them.“I’ll take care of this.”

 

“Actually,” Roman said, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. “I think I got this.” 

 

Logan watched as Roman walked down the stairs and paused on the last one, hesitating right in front of the layers. He reached around his neck and pushed his headphones into his ears, rolling his shoulders back and moving his head back and forth as if warming up for a performance. Logan narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest, instantly recognizing what Roman was about to do. 

 

Roman was able to dance past  _ one  _ security guard, and suddenly he thought he could dance his way through all of his problems. 

 

Still, it was fascinating to watch. Roman leaned forward and all but fell into the foyer, moving along to music only he could hear. His feet moved hypnotically as he slowly began to make it way across the floor. A leap, a dodge, he was pressing his hand down into the floor as he ducked under a laser, he was shimmying away from a laser that nearly brushed into his shoulder. 

 

Three steps forward, one step back. Spinning on his heel, Roman watched several lasers pass by him, close enough that if he even wavered and wobbled he would touch them. One wrong move, one uncertain step, and everything he and Logan worked for over the past few weeks would be ruined. 

 

Roman straightened up, leaned back, and flipped over two lasers that threatened to sweep into his feet. He stuck the landing before crouching down and pushing himself across the floor. Music blared in his ears and drowned out everything - everything except for him and the lasers. 

 

He twisted his way across the room to a statue that loomed over the floor. He grabbed onto it with one hand and swung himself up, leaning into it and watching the lasers barely graze his feet as they passed. He allowed himself a small grin before pushing himself off into another flip, landing on the ground in a crouch. 

 

He was so close to the other side of the room - to the money and the jewels and the rest of what they were after - that he could almost taste it. He hit the floor with his stomach and rolled over onto his back, freezing. He watched for several seconds as the lasers passed over him, almost as if they were searching for him in vain. He waited, watching for his perfect opportunity. 

 

Time passed agonizingly slow. One second, two seconds. Breathe in and out and wait. 

 

And then, in a surge of adrenaline, Roman pushed himself to his feet. In a final motion of twists and dodges, he leapt across the lasers and onto the stairs on the other side of the room. For a few terrifying moments he was falling backwards, balanced only on his heels and through sheer force of will. But then, with only minimum arm flailing, Roman pulled himself into an upright position, up and away from the lasers. 

 

Pulling his headphones out of his ears, Roman spun around with his arms spread out wide. He gave a short bow, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. Rising back up to a standing position, Roman beamed widely across the room, expecting to see Logan standing on the other side watching him. 

 

Instead all he saw was an empty room. 

 

With a barely audible click, the lasers shut off and disappeared. Logan dropped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully on all fours. He rose to his feet and began to walk across the foyer with ease, shoes barely making any sound on the marble floor.

 

“What?” He asked with a small smirk. “You didn't actually think I was going to do what you did, did you?” 

 

Roman huffed and rested his hands on his hips.  _ “ _ Don't tell me you weren't even a  _ little  _ impressed.”

 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Of course I was  _ impressed _ . Who else do I know who can dance their way around a security system without getting caught? But you'd have saved yourself the trouble of doing that if you'd just let me do my  _ job _ .”

 

Roman's shoulders lost a bit of their tension and shot Logan a dazzling grin. “You know you love me.” He said, bumping his hip into Logan's.

 

“Do I?” Logan asked. His serious, deadpan tone was betrayed by the way his lips twitched upwards, like he was holding back a grin. 

 

“Yes, you do!” Roman sang under his breath, grabbing Logan's hand and swinging it back and forth like they were taking a walk in the park and not about to rob a high ranking member of society. 

 

Logan let Roman have his fun, let him swing their joined hands back and forth and back and forth until he pulled his hand out of Roman’s grip. “Alright, let’s not get distracted.” He said, running his fingers along his collar and smoothing it down. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re in the middle of a job right now.”

 

Stepping back, Roman doffed an imaginary hat in Logan’s direction. “After you, Inspector Gadget.” 

 

Shaking his head to himself, Logan began to make his way up the staircase, Roman following behind him closely. Together the pair walked through the doorway and down the hallway to where the money lay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt (Your OTP as thieves. Person A watching, and complimenting how sexy B looks lithely weaving their way through the intricate network of deadly alarm lasers surrounding their target. A also make sure that B skillfully, gingerly, makes it all the way to the end end before A shuts the lasers off and just walks through) and i immediatly thought "THAT SOUNDS LIKE LOGINCE" and because i'm trash i wrote it lol
> 
> I hope you like it! I'm not too sure how much sense a thief au makes, but it was super fun to write so i'm not too concerned lol
> 
> my tumblr is @purplepatton, come by and say hi!


End file.
